


New Year's

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 1776 (1972), 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little IMA John Adams too, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, This is 1776's John Adams btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: John Adams is the ambassador to England, and thusly, he must put up with the English King's nonsense. Such nonsense includes a New Year's Kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a whole au about this pls ask me questions about modern au king george/john adams bs

The chilly London air was rife with energy. It was New Year’s Eve, and John Adams was standing before a set of open bay windows in St. James’ palace. The London Eye glimmered in the distance. The man who had essentially become his political partner and obnoxious friend due to their constant interaction, George William Frederick III, stood at his side, eyes fixed upon the horizon, rocking on his heels a little with anticipation.

A TV was on somewhere behind them, the announcers discussing the upcoming fireworks. Frederick’s room was familiar to John, by this point, and he felt comfortable. He’d been invited to spend New Year’s with Frederick instead of spending it alone in his hotel room. He had come back to London in the days after Christmas, so as to avoid some New Year’s air traffic.

The countdown began, and John caught Frederick side-eyeing him. He smiled at the taller Brit, facing him a little more fully, and, when the numbers arrived at zero, found his arms full of the man, and his lips occupied with his. John kissed back lightly, trying not to laugh into it, as the echoes of the London fireworks sounded outside. He’d figured the overly-affectionate Brit would give him a New Year’s Kiss.

A year ago, he would have been disgusted. Now, he was just happy to make Frederick happy.


End file.
